


Rimming In The Pacific

by antmanmanny



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Father/Son Incest, Frottage, How Do I Tag, It's literally my first everything, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, baby's first fan fic, basically i'm just trynna get the format down, but she's not my fave and i was mean and i am sorry, i'm not into it but like oops, ironically there's not rimming, it's not too bad tho, it's really just a lot of snarky frottage, lets move on, nor is there any heterosexual sex, probably should tag the incest here, there is some mako bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antmanmanny/pseuds/antmanmanny
Summary: Raleigh catches the Hansens going at it and wants in. That's it. That's the fic.





	Rimming In The Pacific

**Author's Note:**

> I said it in the tags, and I'll say it again. It's really just a lot of snarky frottage with some hecka lowkey dom/sub themes because, well, sign me up for hell. Back in 2013 when Pacific Rim came out, my friend-who-shalt-not-be-named was a big stan of the BecketHansen Sandwich so I wrote this for her. 
> 
> Mostly as it's my first anything ever on this website, I really just need to post something to see how formatting works. You know. If I ever post some better stuff maybe. Anyway, enjoy.

It is a fact universally acknowledged that any gay in possession of a jaeger must be in want of a fuckbuddy--and in Raleigh Becket’s case, he was in want of  _ two _ . The whole affair with the Australians started long before the seemingly suicidal mission to destroy the portal between earth and the Kaiju’s planet. It was, in all honesty, an accident.

He’d caught Chuck and Herc Hansen going at it like rabbits during some downtime between training and instead of screaming INCEST like a normal person, his mind screamed,  _ holy mother of all things sexy _ . He was hard on the spot. He had stumbled backwards, trying to get away before either Aussie noticed him, but the odds were decidedly not in his favour. He had tripped over the Aussie’s mutt and landed hard on his ass. Great. Chuck was on him in seconds. Had his fist in Raleigh’s face faster than Herc could say,  _ shatterdome _ .

Chuck was beet red, whether from embarrassment or the... shall we say,  _ activities  _ that he and his father had been up to, Raleigh couldn’t tell. All he knew was that the Aussie, however angry, was straddling his waist in a way that Raleigh's arousal couldn’t possibly stay a secret for long.

“Chuck.”

Herc’s commanding voice was rough and breathless and, Raleigh was embarrassed to admit, sexy as hell. There was a short list of acceptable thoughts to have about your enemy’s father and  _ damn, daddy _ just didn’t make the cut. Chuck twisted around to look at Herc, and Raleigh just about lost his shit. Though it was the slightest movement, Chuck’s thighs tightened around Raleigh’s hips and he jerked upwards in response. His cock strained against his pants and the friction was almost too much. Raleigh fought his damnedest against the urge to take hold of Chucks waist and hold him steady as he rocked against him-- _ fuck _ . 

“Leave him be,” Herc had said, and,  _ goddamnit _ , his voice all but put Raleigh in a trance.

“But, he--” Chuck paused, quickly turning back around. Eyes wide and wild and the prettiest shade of, _ what, were they blue? Green? _ “He saw. He saw everything.”

And boy did he ever. 

Chuck ran a hand through his hair, fingers trembling slightly, and Raleigh realized this was him anxious. Him worried. Worried that RaleIgh would, well, behave like a normal person. Be disgusted, at the very least. Use blackmail to toss him completely out of the jaeger program, at the worst. Raleigh’s heart broke just a little as Chucks eyes went a little glossy.

But, before Raleigh could explain that apparently his sexuality apparently wasn’t bound by societal norms nor familial norms, Chuck dropped his hand and sat back against his thighs. Entirely unprepared for the Aussie moving against him and still on the edge from before, Raleigh couldn’t stop himself from gripping the other man’s waist and bucking his hips up. Just like he’d thought about earlier. Thought about  _ and decided against. _ Jesus, Becket. Just play all your cards at once. 

Blushing darkly, Raleigh had avoided Chuck’s gaze, twisting his head to the side, but that only lead to locking eyes with Herc. Chuck’s literal father, leaning against the doorway, smiling cheshire as Raleigh fought not to come in his pants like a fucking fourteen yearold. He didn’t think he’d ever been so embarrassed. And under Herc’s gaze? Damn it to hell, it only made him hotter.

“See? Relax, Chuck,” Herc said, pushing himself off the doorway. He walked over to where Raleigh is sprawled out in the hallway and dropped to his knees right behind his head. Raleigh had to tip his head back just to look at him, and as he did his mind short circuits as he’s presented with the sizeable bulge in the man’s pants. “If he was going to go kickin’ and screamin’, he would’ve done so by now.”

“But still, if he--” Chuck had some valid concerns, no doubt, but Herc cut him off.

“Besides,” Herc’s fingers played idly with Raleigh’s hair, trailing down his cheek, before grabbing his chin and roughly tipping his head back even further. Raleigh let out a soft whimper. “I think he likes it.”

“He…” Chuck glanced back down at Raleigh. “I think he  _ loves  _ it.” 

And now Chuck’s hands were on him too, pressing his wrists down against the floor in a way that should send alarm signals down Raleigh’s spine. Instead, the grip leaves him boneless beneath the man. Chuck bent down, lips brushing his temple and heading  _ down _ . The Aussie’s breath tickled the sensitive skin behind his ear. He squirms, but stills as he feels teeth against his adam's apple. 

“Good,” Chuck said, and the teeth became the softest kiss.

The praise goes straight to Raleigh’s dick. 

“Oh, he likes  _ that _ ,” Herc says above him.

Chuck laughs. “Yeah, I can feel it.”

Then he swiveled his hips against Raleigh, who couldn’t stop from moaning if the fate of the whole damn compound depended on it. His back arched off the ground, and suddenly Chuck was there too, fingers twisting his nipples,  _ and goddamn it he was going to cum _ \--

“Don’t cum,” Herc commanded, voice a little raspy.

Now Raleigh's the one blinking back tears.

“He looks like he wants it,” Chuck said, setting a slow, evil pace with those fucking _hips_. Herc bent forward, capturing Chuck's lips; his fucking boner dragging against Raleigh’s forehead in a way that should absolutely not be hot as hell. They break apart, but Herc continued to grip Chuck’s waist as he rolls against Raleigh. “He looks like he  _ needs  _ it.”

“That’s what I said,” Herc said, and drew his hands back to his own waist. His belt. His hands hovered over the buckle. “Well, do ya’?”

“D-do I?” Raleigh felt a little delirious. It was the first thing he’d said in what felt like hours, and he stutters it out through his teeth. It’s hard to think with Chuck writhing against him like a Shakira fever dream. “Do… What?”

“Aw,  _ baby _ ,” Chuck was merciless. “Do you want it?”

Raleigh’s face was probably two shades from purple.

“Yes, I... I want it.”

“Well, that’s all you had to say,” Herc said, and he started undoing his belt. 

Then the button on his pants.

Then the zipper.

**...**

And so that’s how that happened.

Well, that’s how that happened the first time, anyway. The other times followed in quick succession. Raleigh soon found out that the more he beat Chuck in public, the angrier Chuck would get. The angrier Chuck was, the better the sex. Raleigh learned how creative Herc could get-- they’d just about done every position in every permutation by the time the winged Kaiju disaster took place. Raleigh didn’t even realize he was that flexible. 

Then came the mission. The ‘destroy the portal through worlds’ mission.  _ Nobody _ , Raleigh had thought, _ is going to live through that _ . So, when cute little Mako confessed that she wanted him, Raliegh took pity on the girl who couldn’t see that literally everyone in that motherfucking shatterdome was gayer than Elton. Besides, the girl shouldn’t die a virgin. So, he agreed to suffer through heterosexual “love making” for her.

This turned out to be a bad idea.

When they both popped up to the surface after that seemingly suicidal mission, she seemed to think that they were in love. And, although it was rather pathetically obvious that she loved him, he wasn’t in love with her. He didn’t only have a _ boy _ friend, but he had boyfri _ ends _ . How does a poor little gay jaeger pilot break that to a girl?  _ And this _ , Raleigh thought as he reluctantly gave the crying girl a hug,  _ is the eternal problem presented with heterosexual sex. _

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, first of all, big props if you made it to the end. Hope you liked it, but honestly this whole thing is a big yikes from me dawg. Let's get down to business. Question about archive warnings: Do you think any need to be applied? Question about ratings: what do you think this should be rated? Listen. I read a ton, but I'm very new to this side of the fanfic process. I'm the new girl. I'm Zooey Deschanel. I'm screaming, probably externally. No. I'm kidding, my name is Manny and welcome to my weird, dumb world. We ramble here. It's a noted issue.


End file.
